


Ancient Match Making

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ancient Devices, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It will reveal your perfect match," Deret said proudly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient Match Making

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for that_which for the beta. Posted for McSheplets challenge #172 "Ancient".

"Since you have proven to be such exceptional friends to us, we want to invite you to use our Wheel of Fortune."

Rodney mouthed "Wheel of Fortune" to John as they followed Deret, their host, to something that looked like a large barn. Keller chuckled quietly, while Ronon and Teyla exchanged one of their "People from Earth are weird" looks.

The 'Wheel of Fortune' stood at the center of the large room. It had multiple radial sections with a round decoration at the center, something like a roulette wheel without the numbers.

The team gathered around it, while Deret stood a bit aside.

Rodney had his scanner out and was waving it excitedly. "The energy patterns are definitely Ancient."

"Yes, Dr. McKay," Deret said smiling, "we believe it is a gift of the Ancestors. Would you like to try it?"

That's when John decided to step in.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Deret. They'd visited the planet several times before. Really, the only reason that John had decided to join Keller on this mission was that the last few missions had been a bit rough. He thought it might be restful to do something that didn't involve running for your life for a change.

Well, that, and maybe he didn't want to send Keller off on a restful mission with Rodney alone. Which wasn't rational exactly, because they weren't going to do anything on a vaccination mission that they didn't already do on Atlantis in their free time. But rationality didn't really enter into any of his feelings involving Rodney, Keller, and their relationship.

"What does the wheel do?" John asked, hoping not to sound too suspicious.

But Deret only smiled at him. "No need to worry, Colonel," he assured John. "The Wheel of Fortune bestows _knowledge_."

Predictably, Rodney's eyes lit up at that. "So, how does it work? Do I just think on at it?" he asked, at the same time as John was asking, "What kind of knowledge?"

"It will reveal your perfect match," Deret said proudly.

"Match?" Rodney asked, but apparently he'd already set it in motion because the center of one of the sections lit up. And then the next. And then the next section, and the next... It really did look remarkably like a roulette wheel.

"Partner," Deret clarified. "Mate. Spouse," he continued when Rodney kept giving him an unsatisfied look.

It was clear that Deret expected an enthusiastic response. John tried to suppress a smile at the disappointment that appeared on Rodney's face instead.

"Though with such a small group it might not work," Deret added. "How likely would it be that your perfect match is among these few people?" he added almost apologetically.

"Maybe more likely than you think," Keller said, grinning at Rodney.

John quickly dropped his gaze. When he snuck a look at Rodney after a moment, Rodney had his eyes on the wheel, a somewhat forced smile on his face. Probably still the disappointment that the offered knowledge would be useless to him.

Deret was still talking.

"I would like to invite any of you to return at any time to use the Wheel of Fortune," he said as the circling light on the wheel began to slow. "The Wheel only finds matches that are equally suited to both partners. That is worth knowing."

The light slowed more, and it was headed for Keller. John had to force himself not to just walk away. He didn't need to see this. He didn't need to hear Deret proclaim their extraordinary fortune in finding the perfect match in each other.

The light kept moving, though, past Keller, and came to a stop in front of John. Well, between him and Keller, really, but definitely closer to him. His head snapped up, and he saw Teyla and Ronon looking at his face and Rodney's and Keller's in turn.

"So, it's Jennifer," Rodney said, with false cheer in his voice.

John looked over to her. She smiled, but looked clearly unsettled.

Deret stepped closer and examined the surface. "No, I believe the Wheel of Fortune has found Colonel Sheppard as your match. What remarkable luck! But then you are all close friends so maybe—" Not even the oblivous Deret could miss Rodney's grimace. "Dr. McKay, I do not know how your culture views partners of the same gender, but I can assure you, they have been as happy as—"

"Yes, thank you," Rodney said through gritted teeth. "I still believe it is pointing at Jennifer. From where I'm standing it's..." He waved wildly at the wheel.

Ronon leaned closer to Rodney to look at the wheel from his perspective. He raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Oh, we can make it clearer," Deret said. "The sections are not perfectly divided for your group. But if Colonel Sheppard were to exchange places with—"

"No, it's fine, not necessary," Rodney said, stepping away from the wheel and making a show of checking his watch. "Isn't it time to go?" 

Deret looked startled at having the gift of his people refused. "If you truly don't want your answer, then perhaps one of your companions?" he offered. "Colonel Sheppard?"

Rodney's head snapped up, and John immediately shook his head. Whatever the Ancient device was trying to tell them, Rodney clearly didn't want to hear it.

"I'd like to try it," Keller said.

Rodney turned to her, open-mouthed.

Keller moved past him and addressed Deret. "You said the machine would find a match, a match perfect for _both_ parties. Two people who can love and be loved."

Deret smiled. "Yes, exactly. Though in a group as small at this the light may return to the center and show that you have yet to meet your match. In rare cases the light will simply disappear. There are a few who spend their lives in other pursuits without finding their match in another person."

John thought that last one probably described his own future, though the machine apparently disagreed. It chose Rodney as his match, but how that would work when Rodney clearly rejected the idea John couldn't see. Maybe Rodney was right, and it _had_ pointed at Jennifer.

The light started rolling again.

Jennifer looked determined as her eyes followed it around the wheel. Rodney, on the other hand, looked as if he might be sick any moment. He had stepped closer again, but he looked nothing like a man who expected to have his relationship with his beloved girlfriend sealed with Ancient approval.

Out of the corner of his eye John could see that Ronon and Teyla were watching him. He avoided their eyes, though, looking at the wheel instead, as the light approached Jennifer again, slowing down and then jumping to the center of the wheel, as Deret had suggested it might.

According to this Ancient device, Jennifer had yet to meet her match. Which meant it wasn't Rodney.

Rodney slumped and stepped away from the wheel, staring at the floor. Jennifer stared at the light for a long moment, and then at Rodney, and finally at John.

He wasn't sure what he saw in her gaze. It wasn't accusation. Her look was carefully blank, actually, until she turned to Deret and forced a smile. "Thank you."

Deret, who really wasn't very good at reading people, smiled back. "Would anyone else like to try?"

"I believe I have already found my match," Teyla said.

"How fortunate for you," Deret said with a wide smile.

"Not like there's anyone left," Ronon said with a shrug.

Deret laughed. "Not in your group, it appears. But as I said, please feel free to come visit the Wheel again if you seek its answers."

They said their goodbyes and assured each other that they would meet again.

The walk to the gate was silent, a stark contrast to the chatter between Rodney and Jennifer when they'd walked to the village.

"We don't even know what it does," Rodney suddenly said. "For all we know it's a random light show."

Jennifer stopped. "Do you honestly think the device would produce such complex energy patterns for a 'random light show'?" she asked, pointing at the scanner.

Teyla, Ronon, and John stopped too, at a discreet distance from the discussion, which looked like it might turn into a fight soon if it wasn't one already.

"Well, maybe not random. But it could measure...something we haven't thought of. Ha!" Rodney snapped his fingers. "It could measure the intensity of the Ancient gene. Maybe that's why the machine matched me with..." John noted that he didn't finish the sentence.

"None of the people of this world have the Ancient gene, Rodney," Jennifer pointed out.

"Well, it could measure any random thing. Heart frequency, body temperature, brain activity. Do you honestly think that this device can actually determine perfect compatibility between two people?" Rodney asked.

"Deret seems to think so. You have to admit that people here seem exceptionally content with their lives, or at least with their partners," Jennifer said.

"Maybe they're just unusually agreeable people," Rodney said.

Jennifer gave him a look.

"I'm just saying this is not scientifically valid. We have nothing but anecdotal 'evidence'," Rodney said. "Maybe the machine determines their matches based on external factors, and they simply make the best of it. Maybe they believe that their matches _should_ make them happy, so they are, or at least pretend to be."

Jennifer looked at him for a long moment, lips forming a thin line. "I guess you would know about that," she eventually said.

Rodney swallowed, hand clenching around the scanner. "So that's it? You want to leave me just because some Ancient casino equipment thinks I'm..." He trailed off.

"You can't even say it!" Jennifer said. "'Thinks I'm in love with Sheppard.' That's how the sentence ends. And the answer is no. I don't want to leave you because of that Ancient device. I'm leaving you because when we spend time together, I sometimes think you'd rather be with Sheppard. I'm leaving you because I sometimes feel you love me not for who I am but for what I am.

"I'm leaving you because even after you told me you loved me, you forgot who I was, but you were still shouting for him." She waved in John's direction, but her eyes stayed on Rodney. She looked tired and sad. "I'm leaving you because no matter how much I told myself I was wrong, I always felt you loved him more than you love me."

Rodney stood frozen to the spot, his whole body tense. He didn't say anything. He didn't _deny_ anything.

John couldn't bring himself to feel hope, let alone happiness, looking at the misery on Rodney's face.

"I'm sorry," Jennifer said. "That... I don't really know. I'm just sorry for how all this ended. I really like you, Rodney. I want you to be happy. I want you to be happy too, Colonel," she said, looking at him for a moment before turning back to Rodney. "I wish...I wish you'd never told me you loved me. Or at least that you hadn't made me believe that it meant more than it did." She dropped her gaze, then looked at Teyla and Ronon. "I'm sorry to drag all of you into this."

Teyla smiled understandingly at her. Ronon shrugged.

"We should go," Jennifer said. "My perfect match might be waiting for me back home in Atlantis," she added with a bittersweet smile. She turned around and started walking towards the gate.

With a glance at Rodney and John, Ronon and Teyla followed her.

Rodney still hadn't moved. "McKay, we need to head back to the gate," John prodded, but Rodney was staring into the distance and didn't respond. "Rodney, you have to move. We can't stay here forever."

Instead, Rodney tapped his earpiece. "Teyla, Ronon, you go ahead through the gate with Jennifer. Colonel Sheppard and I will follow you in a moment." Then, grabbing John's arm, Rodney started dragging him back towards the building with the Ancient device, and John let himself be dragged. 

Deret let them enter and nodded, leaving them alone.

"Try it," Rodney ordered.

"Rodney, I don't think—"

"Think on at it!" Rodney repeated.

John obeyed, and the light started circling. He looked at Rodney, who was clutching the scanner, studying it. "What do you expect to find?" John asked.

"It has to measure something," Rodney said. "There has to be an explanation."

"Rodney," John said softly, stepping around the wheel towards him.

"You're messing up the test!" Rodney said, pointing at the wheel, where the light moved a bit erratically before disappearing.

John stopped in front of Rodney. "Even if you could find what it measures... Let's say it _is_ the ATA gene, do you think it would change anything between you and Keller?" Or between you and me, he didn't say, because it didn't look as if Rodney wanted to hear it.

Rodney dropped his gaze. "No," he said, sounding defeated. "I don't suppose it would change anything."

"Maybe you can change her mind," John said, unable to see Rodney like this.

Rodney looked up at him, doubt clear in his eyes.

"Just tell her that you love her more than you love me. Tell her you _don't_ love me. At least, not that way." John wasn't even sure why he was suggesting that. Was he really trying to help Rodney win Keller back? Or did he just want Rodney to confirm or deny as though his unhappiness wasn't denial enough?

"What makes you think she'd believe me?" Rodney asked.

"You don't think you can convince her if you're telling the truth?" John asked, and didn't ask if the Wheel of Fortune was right, if Rodney did have feelings for him.

Rodney averted his gaze.

This made no sense. It didn't look as if Rodney was willing to fight for Keller, to convince her that she was wrong about John meaning more to Rodney than she did. But if that were the case, if she _was_ right and Rodney _did_ have feelings for him, why did he look so miserable? The wheel only showed reciprocated feelings, as Deret had pointed out and confirmed for Keller—if he loved John, he knew now that his love was returned. Even if his break-up would be understandably sad, he would at least show _some_ signs of hope after learning that—

It suddenly occurred to John that Rodney might have missed that little detail.

John had stayed out of their fight, and after Rodney had loudly proclaimed that he believed his match was Jennifer there'd been no reason to even comment on what Rodney's turn at the wheel said about _John's_ feelings.

If Rodney didn't believe John felt the same, had maybe always been operating under that assumption all this time—and John didn't really want to think about that—he was likely to interpret John's silence the same way he always had.

John wasn't entirely certain he was reading Rodney right—Rodney could be upset for some other reason—but John could no longer be silent and take a chance that his silence would be misinterpreted. "Rodney," he began.

"I don't think she'll change her mind," Rodney said weakly.

"I didn't mean... I..." There was simply no way to say, 'As far as I'm concerned you _are_ my perfect match,' without talking about his feelings. And John wasn't good with saying those things out loud. Even if he meant them. Especially if he meant them.

He hesitated another moment and finally took the few steps back to the other side of the Wheel of Fortune and started it again.

"John?" Rodney frowned, looking at John then down at the light as it cycled through the sections, slowing down as it came towards Rodney and coming to a stop right in front of him.

Rodney looked up from the light to John, still frowning. "It clearly measures something with reproducible results."

"You keep saying they could have programmed it to measure anything," John said, nervously licking his lips. "What makes you so sure that the Ancients didn't manage to program it to...do what it says it does?"

Rodney's eyes widened. "You..." he said.

John only looked at Rodney. He didn't think he could be any clearer without actually saying the words. Or throwing himself at Rodney.

Rodney looked back at the light in front of him and then at John. "Your perfect match?"

"Partner," John said, trying to sound casual. "Mate."

"Spouse?" Rodney asked.

"Well, it's probably a bit soon for that, but...eventually, why not?" John shrugged uncomfortably. Had he just proposed to Rodney? Or Rodney to him?

Rodney finally moved and took the few steps around the wheel to stand in front of John. "You never said a word."

"Neither did you," John pointed out.

"You honestly believe we're a perfect match?" Rodney asked.

"A perfect match doesn't necessarily mean a perfect life," Deret said, coming up to them. "I'm sorry. I didn't wish to disturb you, but it seemed that you have found the answer you were looking for." It sounded a bit like a question.

"It seems you were right about my match," Rodney told Deret.

Deret nodded. "I have seen the Wheel of Fortune do its work for many years. There was little doubt in my mind. I didn't expect the results to be...disruptive to your life."

"Some disruptions are necessary," Rodney said.

"We should leave," John said, eager to get back to Atlantis.

"Of course," Deret said. "If you want...a perfect match is usually celebrated with a kiss."

John's eyes met Rodney's. It would be weird to kiss in front of someone else. But then, without that someone, there wouldn't be a kiss in the first place. John moved a bit closer to Rodney.

Rodney lifted his hand and cupped John's face, before pulling him into a short sweet kiss.

John felt a smile spread on his face when they pulled apart. Rodney smiled back, flushing. He moved his hand away from John's face, so slowly that it felt like a gentle stroke.

"We have a joining ceremony as well if you would like to take part in that," Deret offered. "Though that happens later usually."

"Is the Wheel of Fortune ever wrong?" Rodney asked. "Why else wait?"

Deret laughed. "The Wheel of Fortune isn't wrong, but knowing your match and becoming partners, ready to share your days and nights, is not exactly the same, is it?"

John looked at Rodney again. He'd known Rodney for over five years. He didn't think there were many annoying habits left to discover. But this would still change things for them. And there were still fraternization rules to consider.

"If you put it that way," Rodney conceded.

They said their goodbyes again and thanked Deret for his gracious gift.

On the way to the gate, they walked in silence, but close enough to brush against each other every now and then.

"We still don't know what exactly the device measures," Rodney said as they neared the gate. He quickly looked over to John. "I just don't want to raise your expectations so high that...well, perfection is hard to live up to is what I'm trying to say."

John laughed. "I don't think you're perfect at all," he said with a smirk. Rodney looked scandalized. "It doesn't make you any less perfect for _me_ ," John added fondly.

Rodney raised his head and huffed. "Same to you," he said stiffly.

John grinned and brushed his hand against Rodney's, fingers slipping into Rodney's.

It was a distinction he could live with. In fact he'd be perfectly happy with it.


End file.
